The present invention relates to a false twisting roll of the type used in a false twist crimping machine to impart false twist to a manmade, continuously advancing endless yarn. A false twisting roll of this general type is disclosed in German OS 24 60 031.
The false twisting roll as disclosed in German OS 24 60 031 is arranged so that the angle of lead of the yarn (epsilon) at the beginning of the line of contact with the false twist roll is approximately equal to half the acute angle of the cone of contact (gamma Epsilon) at the point of entry. In order to meet this condition, yarn guides precede the false twist roll. Optimal twist imparting conditions are preset by these yarn guides thus associated to the roll. A change of the twist level while maintaining the optimal twist imparting conditions is not possible
It is the object of the present invention to design and construct a false twisting roll, which permits the desired twist level to be adjusted, while maintaining the optimal twist imparting conditions.